The Yellow Mouse
by ShulkxRobin
Summary: Shulk and Robin trying to figure out why the dark angel is always sad every December.


"Hey Robin, have you noticed that Dark Pit seems depressed every December?"

The short mage nodded. He noticed Dark Pit rarely came out of his room during December. He always looked sad like he missed someone. Shulk placed his hand on his chin.

"We should find out what's wrong."

* * *

The dark angel was silently weeping inside his room. He was holding a picture of a baby Pichu. He loved Pichu so much since she saved his life when he had a broken leg after being attacked by a monster. He crashed down, and his leg was impaled by a metal bar. The tiny, yellow mouse went by herself trying to find someone to help her best friend. Dark Pit was remembered his leg was badly bleeding. It was a fight for survival since wild animals would come at night smelling his blood. He had his rifle with him with limited ammo. As days went by, he feared his pokemon might have died from being attacked by other pokemon since she was very tiny. He also ran out of ammo. He tried crawling away, but it was impossible. Each move he made hurt so much. There was no way to get the metal bar out of his leg. Another day had passed, and Dark Pit was dying of thirst. His lips were cracked, and his face was all red. He figured by now that Pichu may have gotten lost. A tear rolled down his cheek thinking he would never see his best friend again. A couple of hours had passed, and he heard voices. The dark angel got his rifle. He could still use it as a weapon. His eyes widen once he saw Pichu dashing over to him. A group of soldiers came over to his rescue.

"PICHU!"

"Pi! Pi!"

"You're my hero Pichu!"

"PI! PI! PICHU!"

Pichu was whimpering as she walked all over his face. Dark Pit started crying tears of joy. Pichu was rolling around and licking all over Dark Pit's face. The dark angel was rushed to the hospital. He was put to sleep and fighting for his life. Pichu stood there never falling asleep. She stood for two weeks waiting for her best friend to wake up. She wouldn't move or eat. She had her ears down and just lied there staring at Dark Pit. She watched Dark Pit's chest move slowly up and down. She looked at the red tie around her neck. She loved it since it was a lucky charm to her. After Dark Pit was released from the hospital, life went back to normal. Until that day when his home was attacked, he held his Pichu in his arms and ordered Pit to take Pichu away, so she could have a better life. Pichu was whimpering and zapping the angel to let her go. Dark Pit wanted to return the favor since Pichu saved his life. Pit got on his Pegasus and flew away with Palutena. The dark angel had to stay behind and fight. That was the last time he saw Pichu along with his twin brother, Pit. He still remembered Pichu wailing in anguish. She was trying to jump out of Pit's arms.

"We will be together again someday Pichu!"

"PIIIIIIICHUUUU!"

Dark Pit wiped his eyes and placed the picture of the desk. December was the month he hated because Pichu wasn't here with him. This month made him remember Pichu. He remembered the first time he found Pichu. The yellow mouse was locked inside a tiny box and unable to open her eyes. Pichu was left for dead and abandoned by her trainers. The dark angel loved her size and gave her a red tie for being a survival. He took her to the pokemon center and the nurses healed her. The dark angel wondered if Pichu was still around. He would do anything to see her again. He wanted to hear her voice again and hold her. He wanted to read her bed time stories and have her sleep on his stomach when they would go to bed.

Knock. Knock.

The dark angel quickly wiped his eyes and made sure his red eyes weren't showing. He cleared his throat and walked over to the door. He peeked through the keyhole and saw it was Shulk and his boyfriend, Robin. The dark angel opened his door.

"Hey Dark Pit, is everything alright?"

The dark angel nodded. "Yes."

Shulk knew the dark angel was lying and crossed his arms.

"I know that's a lie. We noticed you always look depressed during this time."

Dark Pit sighed. He decided its best to let out his emotions instead of holding it in. He allowed Shulk and Robin inside his room and quietly closed the door. The boyfriends sat on the bed waiting for an answer. Dark Pit grabbed his picture of his baby Pichu.

"This is Pichu. She was my best friend that saved my life."

"What happened? Did she pass away during December?"

"No. I had to give her up since my home was attacked. I wanted her to live since she saved my life."

Robin and Shulk were amazed. The yellow mouse was so tiny.

"She's so cute! How did she save you?"

"I was attacked and crashed down on solid rock. I was impaled by a metal bar that was thrown at me. I told her to go get help and she did. She saved my life."

"That's incredible!"

Dark Pit held the picture against his chest.

"Yes….I miss her so much and wish I could see her again…"

"I'm sure she misses you to."

"This month is depressing for me because I remember her and wish she was here right now…"

Shulk had an idea.

"I'm sorry to hear that Dark Pit. Robin and I will leave you alone."

Robin had a confused look. He noticed Shulk grabbed his hand and led out the door. Dark Pit sighed and cried his eyes out. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"What is it Shulk?"

"We should help him find his Pichu!"

"How!? She can be anywhere! How do we know she's alive!?"

Shulk remembered he had a picture of Dark Pit in his phone. The picture showed the dark angel purposely picking his nose making Robin laugh.

"Pokemon know scent really well. We have a 50% chance of finding her inside the Pokemon center!"

"We can try but there's many Pokemon Centers!"

"Lets do it!"

"Got it!"

Shulk and Robin went to over 50 Pokemon Centers and had no luck. They finally went to their last one and were about to give up. Shulk walked around seeing many Pikachus running around freely. Robin saw a Pichu.

"Shulk, look!"

Robin pointed at the tiny, yellow mouse. The two males dashed over to cage. The Pichu tilt its head wondering who these vistors were. Shulk showed the yellow mouse the picture of Dark Pit. Pichu sniffed the image and hissed. The Pichu zapped Shulk making him yelp. Robin laughed. Shulk slapped the back of Robin's head.

"Ouch…"

Shulk looked around and noticed a yellow mouse that had a red tie. He remembered the Pichu had a red tie over her neck. But that was a Pikachu though. The homs slowly approached the yellow mouse. The yellow mouse stood there staring at him. The Pikachu looked like the leader of the Pikachu and Pichu herd. The homs noticed the yellow mouses red cheeks were lighting up. Shulk showed the image of Dark Pit. Robin noticed the Pikachu's ears rose up quickly. She began sniffing the phone and realized that was her best friend she hadn't seen in years.

"CHAAAAAAA!"

She bit the phone out of Shulk's hand and started griefing. The two males felt their hearts drop. They watched the yellow mouse place the phone down. The yellow mouse was whimpering and lied on the phone looking sad. Losing Dark Pit and her husband was hard enough.

"I think that's her…"

A little Pichu came over and lied next to Pikachu. The yellow mouse wrapped her tail around her son. The two yellow mouses were crying.

"Lets get them back to Dark Pit!"

* * *

Dark Pit finally came out of his room feeling sad. He had his hands placed inside his pockets and noticed everyone had their friends or loved ones with them. The dark angel walked over to the Christmas tree and placed Pichu's picture on the tree. Shulk and Robin came by shortly and placed the two yellow mouses on the ground. Pikachu and Pichu were sniffing around. Pikachu knew Dark Pit's scent very well. She dashed around the mansion looking for Dark Pit. Shulk and Robin were trying to keep up. They were running so fast.

"Hey Dark Pit! Did you get your gift?"

Dark Pit sighed.

"I don't need anything Lucina."

"I'm sure there's a gift for you somewhere…"

Lucina found nothing for Dark Pit. The dark angel felt his eyes becoming watery. Pikachu came over and her ears rose up. She saw her best friend with his back turned looking sad. She walked over and realized that really was Dark Pit.

"PIKA PI!"

The dark angel drastically turned his body. His eyes widened once he realized he saw his best friend.

"PIKACHU!?"

"PIKA-CHU!"

"IS THAT REALLY YOU!?"

"PIKACHU!"

"YOU EVOLVED!"

The dark angel let his tears out with arms opened. The yellow mouse jumped into his arms and started whimpering. The dark angel fell down lightly laughing with tears of joy. Pikachu was licking all over his face and squealing. Dark Pit was making that squeaky voice and kissed her many times. Pichu came over licking around Dark Pit's face.

"I MISSED YOU TOO!"

"PIKA! PIKA!"

"PICHU!"

Shulk and Robin came shortly and warmly smiled. The dark angel held his two pokemon in his arms. Pikachu zapped the dark angel out of happiness making him laugh.

"You have a son!?"

"PIKACHU!"

"Pichu!"

The dark angel sniffed and held his two best friends in his arms.

"I love you Pikachu and always will."

"Pikachu…"

"And I love you too Pichu."

"Pichu!"

Pikachu and Pichu held Dark Pit's arm. The dark angel stood up and held both his Pokemon.

"Everyone this is my best friend Pikachu that saved my life, and this is her son, Pichu."

"Pikachu!"

Shulk and Robin stood there smiling. For once, Dark Pit was smiling and now reunited with his best friends.


End file.
